Online meeting platforms, such as web conferencing systems and telepresence systems utilizing immersive video are changing the way people work, enhancing work productivity and accelerating innovation to allow people from multiple locations to work together while minimizing costs associated with requiring people to meet in one room or at one physical location. However, organizations across various industries continue to struggle with replicating the in-person experience for an online meeting in which people are located at various different physical locations. This is particularly the case where multiple forms of content need to be shared, and where the meeting would benefit from multiple people providing input for the creation or editing of the content.
In order to facilitate a meeting that allows manipulation, co-creation and co-editing of various types of content across multiple work spaces, such as white boards, post-it note walls, flip charts and/or any other types of collaborative activity works surfaces, people often travel to convene at a single physical location. Graphic recorders and facilitators may be used to capture and record all of the content being developed at the meeting, and the content must then be compiled into a work report which may be generated a week or longer after the meeting occurs.